Fighting for Peace
by murderous-cupcakes
Summary: No dream has ever been more important to Naruto than bringing Sasuke home. Now after seeing him again, that dream is brought to life even stronger and he will stop at nothing to bring him back. No one will be stopping him this time, no one.
1. Encounter

**Disclaimer:** Well, I don't see much need for this…what with the site being a /fanfiction/, but I don't want to get in trouble with anyone, so yeah…I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters. Hell, if I did there would be a hell of allot more dramatic Sasuke and Naruto action, perhaps with a side of sweet lovin xD

**Warnings:** This story is rated M for a reason. Though none right now, there will be violence and cursing, not to mention some graphic sex with Naruto and Sasuke. Rape might be a possibility late on as well. Nothing in this chapter though, so no worries =D

**Pairings for overall story: **Naruto and Sasuke, Neji and Gaara, Kakashi and Iruka. Those are just the main, if anyone has a side pairing they would like to have put in, please, let me know ^^

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a strange feeling coursing throughout his body, so foreign and yet somehow he felt as if he knew it well. It was pleasant, and yet so constricting. He tried to lift his arm, but it moved so slowly, so heavily. He tried to open his eye's, he could do that at the very least. But it stung to have them open; it was so much easier to just close them again and continue to float around. Float? Wait, to float he would have to be in water wouldn't he? Forcing heavy lids to part he looked forward, the sight around him enough to make some will to keep his throbbing eyes open. Everything had a crystal look to it, an almost bluish hue. He could see a school of fish swim by him, pausing not even a second to glance at the strange object before continuing on their way.

Furrowing his brows, Naruto let his head tilt upward; sky blue eye's looking up. He must have been a good fifty feet under the water, to deep down to be spotted by anyone. He was going to drown, wasn't he? He was going to drown alone in the water, they might not even find his body, and the fish might eat him before anyone bother's to look around. He didn't want to drown, no, it couldn't end this way. His eye's narrowed now, a pain starting to form in his lungs. Panic started to make it's way into his blood stream now, the need for air burning like fire in his veins.

He started to struggle, body trashing around in an attempt to move upward, to find air. No matter how hard he tried though it just didn't seem to work though, he felt as if with each movement his body sunk deeper and deeper into what soon would become his grave. Everything started to turn black around the edges, the lack of oxygen in his brain sending him toward unconsciousness. His mouth parted the last of the air that his lungs had held onto escaping in the form of tiny bubbles. This was it, his teammates would have no idea what happened to him during the midst of the battle, he would be missing in action for a while until they finally declared him dead. He didn't want to die yet, not before he completed his goal. If he didn't bring back Sasuke who would? No one, because no one else really cared.

The thought brought a last moment of struggling forth out of him, but then there truly was nothing. His body burned with the need for air, his limbs so heavy from exhaustion. One couldn't say he gave up; there just wasn't anything left inside of him to give. And so he let his body turn into dead weight, let himself sink into the dark water, slowly let his eyes drift shut. But wait? What was that? It was awfully big for a fish, too oddly shaped for a shark. What was that? Oh god his head hurt, it felt like it was trying to fall in on itself. It was so hard to focus on the shape, everything was completely turning black.

He let his eyes close, the heavy lids shutting down tightly against each other. He felt something cold touch his face gently, almost as if caressing it, before it clutched onto his arm. He felt himself being lifted up some before it wrapped around his torso, pulling himself tightly to the side of the blurry shape. Ugg, he had to know what it was, but he so badly wanted to sleep. Forcing himself with a bit of energy he didn't know he had left and looked upward, trying to catch a glimpse of the object that was currently dragging him somewhere. It was a person, he could tell that much, vision failing or not.

There was a head of black hair, it seemed long too. The strands floated around the boys head, giving him a surreal look. No, he took that back, this guy couldn't have the word boy used on him. He defiantly had more of a mature appearance; boy was too young and innocent a word to describe this guy. Shifting his gaze over, he took sight of the guy's neck. It had a pale colour to it, drawn out and intensified by the darkness of his long hair. The complexion was smooth, and soft, almost like baby skin. How odd for a man to have skin like that, it was weird. He reached out without thinking of it, he couldn't even feel his arm moving, he just saw it. Tan fingers ghosted on the man's neck, feeling the gentle skin, watching as Goosebumps rose at his touch. Then the neck moved, shifting in such a way he knew the man must be looking down at him. His eyes fluttered, willing himself to try and stay awake, just to catch a glimpse at this guy's face at the very least.

He moved his head, lifting it into an upward angle, making himself look up at the face of his rescuer. And as soon as he did, he so badly wished he hadn't. Sky blue eyes met with coal black ones, a tanned face looked at one so pale it didn't seem possible, blond hair contrasted with black.

The feeling of cold skin still tingled the tips of his fingers, the twisting in his stomach from meeting with eyes that he had almost begun to forget. There was only a single word floating in his mind as he finally drifted off, eyes shutting themselves and body going limp in a reaction from not having air in so long.

Sasuke.

AN: ||

So, what do you guys think? It's my first story, and the first chapter, so here's me hoping it wasn't too bad ^^'  
-crosses fingers-

Well, let me see, obviously reviews would be nice :3  
-winkwinknudgenudge-  
But hey, no hard feelings if ya don't want to, I sure as hell don't review much c':  
Shame on me no?

Anyways, enough rambling, I'll try and make chapter two of FFP as soon as I can, until then  
-bows-


	2. Nothing But Buisness

**Disclaimer: **Pleh, yet again, here is me making my tragic statement of not being ridicualasly rich and famous and not owning Naruto. T.T  
Maybe one day I can buy it? Well…at the least I can buy allot of merchandise…-sighs-

**Warnings: **Nothing to really warn about in this chapter. There is a curse word, but I think your so called /virgin eyes/ can handle it. And to those perverts out there, there is a single part in the story you might consider boyxboy action? I don't…but you know, some of you out there have some issues..

**Pairings for this chapter: **There are no real pairings in this chapter, though there is slight build up to Naruto and Sasuke's. Very slight though.

He hadn't meant to do this, honest he hadn't. He had merely been wondering, something he seemed to have been doing allot since he murdered Orochimaru. Of course it was not without purpose though; Sasuke Uchiha did not do anything without purpose. He went everywhere with his goals, two goals so important to him that his hollow heart let nothing but them rest inside, blinding him to the rest of the world, or so he liked to tell himself. The thought that there might be something left in the world he cared for, it was a fate worse than death in his mind. While other's so foolishly claim that having loved ones can do nothing but strengthen you, make you more powerful than ever before. He disagreed, strongly. However one could think that having someone close enough to hurt you so badly that the scar will forever be there, to have them liable for ransom by enemies. No, to have bonds is to be weak, to be foolish, and to risk being hurt. So when he had been walking for some time, long legs carrying him at least a good five miles or so, and he found himself becoming faintly interested by a flare of chakra that was almost as familiar as his own, Sasuke almost growled. There was no way in hell that he was going to allow himself to fall prey to childish feelings, to bonds severed so long ago that he almost doubted they were there in the first place. If those idiotic teammates of Naruto's hadn't interfered the last time, he would have been able to end his old teammate's life, be rid of him once and for all. But they had, and so the blonde moron continued to live and breathe, to pollute Sasuke's world with his presence. He wanted him dead so badly, wanted to be able to use his own air, not air shared by Naruto. Not by another's hands though, it had to be him. He had to be the one to watch Naruto was the last moments of life flickered by, as he drew his last breath, to be the last thing he saw before dying.

A squirrel ran past him, startling the Uchiha. He had become so drawn into his thoughts that he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, which revoltingly enough, happened to be towards that immense source of chakra. Brows bent down towards each other, thin lips pulling down into a faint scowl. It was the closest he had gotten to expressing an emotion in ages. It was pathetic, Naruto wasn't even really here and he was allowing himself to be affected. Stupid Uzumaki. He allowed his face to relax back into the un-readable mask that it always was, and not even pausing to consider going to see what was making Naruto's chakra build up higher and higher. Stupid dobe, always attracting so much attention, he must be the worst ninja out there. Even brand new rookies new how to conceal themselves better than that moron. Fuck, there he went again, thoughts drifting off toward Naruto. He couldn't have that; he needed to be cut off and focused. Nothing else could matter but killing Itachi and re-populating his clan. If he allowed himself a single moment of drifting, to give Naruto one moment to crawl his way back into his life, he feared that the blonde would never leave it again. That was something he could not allow to happen, not again. He had almost let it happen before, never again.

Despite his thinking this though, when his legs stopped moving, and his head turned in the direction of what he presumed to be a fight, it happened for a brief moment. For a moment he became a fool for his emotions, let himself be taken over by a somewhat primal urge to protect. His body moved on its own accord, acting before his brain even had a chance to figure out what was happening. Chakra had gathered in the soles of his feet, pushing his body faster than it would ever be able to go on its own. He hadn't yet sunk to the level where his heart beat had turned erratic, but he sadly admitted to having his breath slightly unstable. He convinced himself completely that his breath was only changed slightly due to the fact he had been caught off guard by the suddenly drastic change in chakra. Having Naruto's vast amount of energy just drop to a nearly flat level stunned him, he admitted that. So yes, that had to be the reason he was going off to the spot where that tiny bit of chakra dwindled, nothing else. He kept moving himself forward, weaving through trees and making sure to keep his chakra level down low enough that those who Naruto had been fighting wouldn't come and bother him. He was not in the mood to deal with a bunch of half rate idiot ninjas.

Sasuke had travelled the distance in what must have been under two minuets, but of course not because he was rushing, not at all. He had been going at such a pace because he was simply strong and possibly the faintly curious to see what in the world the moron had gotten himself into. He was certainly not expecting to be met with not the body of blonde, but instead a vast lake. So wide it was ridicules, he couldn't even begin to see where the mass of water ended, and what with the sharingan already activated, that certainly was saying something. One thing he could see however, that in this state even Neji might not be able to notice, was a body drifting deeper and deeper into the seemingly bottomless pit of water. There was a jacket floating a bit below him, he supposed it had fallen off in the tussle that had ended up with Naruto in such a pathetic state. With his eyes stained a colour more intense than blood, Sasuke made a move that would haunt him for weeks. In a quick flash he had removed his body of its shirt and sword, and then he dove. Ivy skin that made the moon itself jealous pierced through the water, the temperature so cold it felt like a thousand tiny daggers against his skin. He could feel the feathery touches of his hair against his back and shoulders, could see nothing but a mop of waving blonde hair. For a moment he forgot that he shouldn't care, that he should hate the very person that was causing his lungs to burn with the need for air. He thought of nothing, he simply acted. Extending an arm, he pulled the limp body to his side, adjusting it slightly before he started to push them both back to the surface.

His lips parted, a few air bubbles escaping him as the feeling of icy fingers ghosted along his neck. Wasn't he supposed to be unconscious? His head turned, neck bending downward slightly to look at the blonde head of hair, and much to his dismay, the head lifted up, and for a brief second his eyes met with Naruto's, before the blonde really went out of it. The very second those tanned lids cascaded over his eyes, Sasuke's head snapped in another direction. He didn't even want to think of what would happen if he were to look at the boy in such a state, eyes closed and looking as if they would never open. He couldn't have Naruto die so pathetically like this, he was suppose to save his life for himself, he was supposed to be the one holding Naruto's heart as it beat it's last.

In nothing more than a few seconds his raven black hair shot out of the crystal lake, followed by a bright blonde one. A toned chest heaved in a pace only slightly out of its normal pattern, a heart beat wildly inside of its cage. He couldn't hear any breath besides his own, and that fact made him push harder as he swam, his mind on shut down. He refused to think of what he was doing, completely ignored the fact that Naruto just might give up and die. Putting faint force in his legs at the feeling of solid ground, Sasuke hauled himself into a standing position, Naruto lying limply in his arms. He dragged him a few feet away from the waters edge, a place where the grass was just starting to grow. Naruto was place onto the ground in such a manner that one who didn't know Sasuke might consider harsh, but for those who at least thought they knew him, it was obvious he did it in a careful way, thoughtful of every move. He bent down, wet hair dripping water beads down his neck and back. Long fingers ripped open the black t-shirt that clung to Naruto's body before he lower his head, pressing his ear against it, trying to feel a heart beat. He was no medical nin, he didn't know very much about this. He knew however, that the stillness, the empty silence he received when pressing his head to the smaller boy's chest was not a good thing. He lifted his head just so, eyes glancing at Naruto's face briefly before he swallowed his pride and did something so horrendous he could already feel his heart burning against the idea. Lifting his hand, he squeezed lightly on the boys cheeks, causing his lips to part slightly. At this point he bent his head over Naruto's, head tilted slightly for better access, and pressed his lips against those already deathly cold ones.

His sucked in breath through his nose before breathing it out his mouth and into Naruto's. Each time he could feel the forced rise and fall of the boy's chest beneath his, and each time he became a little angrier. God damn him, god damn him to hell if he died. He was supposed to wait for him, Naruto wasn't supposed to let some idiots kill him. He only stopped forcing air down the boy's throat to pressed his palms against his chest and force that fucking heart of his to pump. He was getting furious by the fifth time he switched, and honestly he was right about to smack Naruto right across the face, when finally the boy sputtered back to life. His body started to heave violently with deep coughs, lungs spitting out water that had gotten clogged in there.

Something like a smug grin crawled onto his face, his eyes loosing the sharingan and shifting back to their normal dark colour. He continued to watch as Naruto coughed and wheezed, slowly but surely coming back into the world. Finally his eyes fluttered open, a confused hazy look about them. He looked around before his eyes fell on Sasuke. At which point he decided it was time to make his leave. He pushed himself upward, standing over the blonde for a second, not sure how he felt about the way Naruto's expression changed when he registered who was standing above him, or the way he whispered his name. "Try not to get killed dobe, that's my job…" he spoke, his voice regaining its cold tone, the one he had lost the ability to control around Naruto once upon a time.

By the time Naruto had pushed himself into a sitting position Sasuke had fled, going off to god knows where to think about what the hell he had just done.

AN: ||

Well, there you go. Chapter two of FFP, done and edited :3  
Hehe, I actually enjoyed this chapter.  
Sasuke might have been a smidge out of character, but I think I did him alright. I did what I thought he would do in such a situation.

So, did ya like their first kiss of the story, even if Naruto wasn't exactly awake during it…? ^^'  
Anyways, just right quick I would like to make dedications for this chapter.

First of all, to my first, and only so far, reviewer for this story, Tansy Moon. Yay you, =D

Also, to my two dear friends who have helped assure me that my writing is fine and I am indeed not a failure. xD  
Sean Murray, and Emma MacDonald. I love you two!

So, chapter three will be coming soon enough, but ya know, school makes it a little hard, sorry :c  
Until next time, toodles =3


End file.
